Namiętne Serca 4
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: W konwencji slash. Severus Snape i Syriusz Black.


Ron chodził po ciemnym pokoju wspólnym. Harry siedział smętnie w kąciku. Rudzielec odsłonił zasłonę, wyjrzał, wzrokiem penetrując daleki dół w poszukiwaniu nadziei oraz zmiany.

– Popija! Nadal tam siedzą i popijają sobie! – pisnął Ron i mocnym ruchem ramienia zasłonił okno zwisającym z sufitu kawałkiem materiału.

– Traktuje mnie jak rzecz! – dopisnął jeszcze na resztkach tchu.

– Ale że kto, Hagrid? – Harry spytał nieprzytomnie, lecz prędko... był już tak zmęczony, że mówił swym trybem niedbałym, tak już późno...

Ronald stanął jak wryty.

– Chodziło mi o Lavender, man! Co ty! Z jakiej Księżycowej dzielni żeś się urwał, że... no nie wiem co ty chciałeś zainsynuować, chłoptasiu, że ja i Hagrid i ona, nie... ja.. bo oni tam i że...

Barki mu opadły i podkrążone oczy smętnie na smętnie siedzącego w kąciku Harry'ego spojrzały. Harry się trochę odsmęcił, bo intensywność smętności była już zbyt mazista, zbyt czarna i mroczna, zbyt lepka. Trzeba było stać się bardziej śliskim, wyślizgnąć się.

Harry więc spiął pośladki, dosłownie i w przenośni, i wyślizgnął się ze swego pokątnego legowiska. Stanął przy oknie, przy swym przyjacielu, jak ślizgacz radości.

– No to co oni tam robią...? – rzekł ciekawie, odsłaniając zasłonkę.

Wyjrzeli razem. Hagrid nadal siedział z Lavender w podświetlonej jacuzzi rozmiarów małego stawu, popijali drinki i zdaje się... gawędzili (z tej wysokości ciężko było oszacować, co robili dokładnie, lecz bliskość ciał była zachowana – obejmował ją ramieniem).

Harry cmoknął z zachwytem.

– Tych świecących, pięknych lilii wodnych nie było jak ostatnio patrzyłem! – spojrzał pociesznie na Rona i wyjaśnił: – Hagrid musiał wyczarować!

Ron cały drgnął, ze złości, rozdrażnienia i nerwów ogólnych.

– Stary! Hagrid _nie potrafi_ czarować, gdy zagrażają nam najgorsze możliwe niebezpieczeństwa, w tym Lord Voldemort, a jak przychodzi do odbijania przyjacielowi dziewczyny, to nagle tworzy stawek z pięknymi liliami pod Hogwartem! Stawią mu za to pomnik! Mojemu przyjacielowi, Hagridowi! Mojemu... ech, mojemu... – Ron zaczął sapać i złapał się za ręce.

Harry podtrzymał go. Myślał, co mógł powiedzieć przyjacielowi... jak mu teraz pomóc...

– Nie wolno wymawiać tego imienia! – powiedział.

– Nie boję się go! – krzyknął Ron i złapał się za serce.

– No już, stary! Zawał czeka! – Harry potrząsnął kumplem za ramię. – W twoim wieku... przy tej ilości wódki, którą pijemy, biorąc pod uwagę naszą dzienną dawkę, to zawał czai się tuż za rogiem! – Ron się uspokoił. – Nie dopuszczajmy kostuchy, Ron! Choć widzimy koniuszek jej kosy za każdym zakrętem, to dlaczego na każdą imprezkę idziemy z nowym zapałem, no?

Ron pociągnął lekko nosem.

– Bo jesteśmy mega super mocarzami twardzielami i rozwalamy deski głowami.

– Właśnie! Sraj na Hagrida i Loven-dupkę! Znajdziesz se nową, ziom! A na wódkę możemy chodzić do Knota! Srać na gajowego!

Harry dziarskim ruchem ramienia otworzył okiennice i zawył, opierając się brzuchem o parapet:

– Srać na gajowego!

Razem z głową chłopca do pokoju wpadło trochę chłodnego powietrza. Chwilę postali w milczeniu i ich ciała omiatały zimne masy powietrzne. Gorące ciała, dodajmy, może i rozpalone, nadmieńmy.

Ron smarknął noskiem raz jeszcze, jak na dzielnego woja przystało, woja sercowego, dodajmy, woja miłości, nadmieńmy. Wyjrzał przez okno, ukradkiem. Ogarnął sytuację na dole. Żółte światła jaccuzi były nader widoczne stąd.

– Pewnie dobrze się bawią... – rzekł. – Co mogą robić?

Harry wyjrzał, trochę odważniej niż przyjaciel.

– Hagrid cały czas ją obejmuje i popijają drinka. Nie mogą tego robić... no chyba że Hagrid ma tak długiego i gibkiego, że zakręca i... – zerknął na bladego Rona – i dociera do Lavender – dokończył mniej pewnie, okrywając cenzurą ostatni CZŁON wypowiedzi, by kumpel naprawdę nie zszedł na zawał.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Ale ty jesteś blady!

– Mowa! Aż czuję te bladość na sobie i ten pot! Słuchaj! Mam ochotę spróbować... tego wiesz... tego nowego!

– Klubu tego?

– A jak!

– Tak, idziemy? – Harry się trochę zapalił.

– Zgaś uszy, man!

– Nie, no bo ja tego, jak najbardziej bym sobie raz tam podskoczył!

– Ale wiesz, że szefem klubu jest Snape.

– Srać na Snape'a! Ma spółkę z Syriuszem, a dziś ponoć ma być zjazd czarnych chłopców i też z Mongolii chyba, Azjatów jakichś!

– Jak zaczynać wchodzić w egzotyczny temat to z hukiem egzotyki, a co!

Harry wychylił się przez okno jak piskorz z haka.

– Egzotyka! – wrzasnął, ile sił w płucach.

Ron złapał za plecak.

– Wezmę trochę wódki spod podłogi na wstawki! – mrugnął z błyskiem do kompana.

Harry znów się wychylił.

– Srać na Snape'a!

Hagrid dawał się omiatać ciepłym wirom i masażom wodnym.

– Dobre te drinki, co? Sam je wyczarowałem.

– Ależ z ciebie zdolny mag, mon Hagrid! – westchnęła Lavender i zmarszczyła lekko czółko. – Co oni tak krzyczą?

– Zazdroszczą nam, Lav... – Hagrid zaciągnął się opium.

– Ale czy oni nie krzyczeli czegoś w rodzaju „srać na gajowego"? To się ma tyczyć ciebie?

– Gówniarze, Lav... – mruknął.

Bąbelki przyjemnie wyskakiwały z głębin. Nocne stworzonka śpiewały swe nokturny. Harry i Ron przemknęli koło krawędzi jacuzzi, mierząc gajowego wzrokiem. Wymienił z nimi spojrzenia, w trakcie którego zaciągnął się najbardziej stoickim wyciągnięciem opium ze szklanej tuby tego wieczoru.

Kiedy chłopcy oddali się, Ron nagle zawrócił, podbiegł kawałek i w końcu kopnął glebę butem. Trochę ziemi wpadło do wody w jacuzzi, a Ron stęknął i złapał się za palce. Harry podbiegł i pomógł mu się wycofać z honorem, podtrzymując za ramię.

Hagrid i Lav wsłuchali się w ciche bąbelki z rozkoszą.

Objął ją mocniej ramieniem.

– Dobrze ci?

Ta wtuliła się głębiej w las na jego klacie.

– Dobrze...

– Co za bezczel, masakra! – Ron przekrzykiwał muzykę w klubie. – Hogwart jako jedyna szkoła magiczna może poszczycić się swym prywatnym gajowym Pedobearem.

– Skończ już z nim...

– Jak ten owłosiony niedźwiedź może dobierać się do niepełnoletnich!? A jak one mogą tak do niego lgnąć?!

– One lgną do wszystkich... – rzekł Harry i poszukał wzrokiem Syriusza. – Dumbledore już pilnuje, żeby między uczennicami panowała równowaga, jeśli chodzi o lekkie obyczaje.

Nagle ciepłe ciało zahaczyło o ramię Pottera.

To Syriusz.

Przemknął dalej jak cień.

Odwrócił się, dalej idąc, i pokiwał palcem wskazującym na Harry'ego, zalotnie kusząc by za nim podążył.

– Biegiem!

Ruszyli. Syriusz zniknął tajemniczo za rogiem. Zatrzymali się. Nikogo nie było w korytarzyku do WC. Spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli powoli zbliżać do neonowego napisu WC, w którym literka „C" nie paliła się na czerwono.

Stracili grunt pod nogami. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, nagły kac, dawka adrenaliny. POSUNĘLI się o jeden krok za daleko, wpadli w jakiś szyb, nie wiadomo w co... pewnie zaraz pożegnają się z normalnym życiem, skończą jako niewolnicy, trzymani pod przymusem w podziemiach... Syriusz mu opowiadał o pewnych niecodziennych praktykach w tymże klubie i jak to niektórzy imprezowicze znikają już na zawsze w lochach.

Wylądowali na, zdaje się, języku. Dużym, czerwonym, mięsistym, lecz miękkim, aczkolwiek lekko lepkim i na swój sposób gnuśnym. Język rozwinął się, ukazując dalszą drogę. Korytarzyk wiódł do obskurnej, małej salki, gdzie na dwóch tronach dębowych siedzieli Severus Snape i Syriusz Black.

Harry i Ron wiedzeni przez język zbliżyli się do mężczyzn. Ręka Snape'a odruchowo powędrowała do krocza Blacka. Ten lekko ją odtrącił i patrzył wyzywająco na siostrzeńca. Severusa oczy były zimne, lecz neutralne, jak u maszyny.

– On nie kręcił czasem z Lupinem? Tak... – szepnął Ron, ale Harry uciszył go łokciem w nerkę.

– Harry! – Syriusz rzekł majestatycznie. – Nareszcie przyszedłeś... Dwa lata cię namawiałem i w końcu przyszedłeś spróbować!

– No... ja i Ron...

Ron kręcił głową, czuł, że tak trzeba (czuł dobrze).

Syriusz zapalił się.

– Ach! A więc ty i Ron chcieliście...!

– Nie! – przerwał stanowczo chłopak. – Nie razem... Ale... no... – tutaj wydał nieokreślone jęknięcie, poszerzające zbiór zainteresowań personalnych.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

– Zaczekaj chwilkę, Harry! – Syriusz wyślizgnął się z tronu i przeszedł przez ścianę, znikając.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na Snape'a.

– Witaj, Potter.

– Dzień dobry... panie profesorze. – Znów milczenie. – Przywiódł nas tu język... – w końcu wykrztusił, nie wiedząc, czy mówi na poważnie, czy żartuje.

Snape spojrzał na niego mocniej, jakby ze zrozumieniem.

– Ro...zumiem – rzekł.

Oczy znów mu gdzieś uciekły, jakby pływał samym wzrokiem po odmętach widocznych tylko jemu. Wymiana spojrzeń przybyszów – pewnie jest po narko-narko!

Tymczasem Syriusz stał tuż za ścianą.

– James... Jest Harry! – rzekł podekscytowany. – Powiedz mu prawdę, teraz! Nareszcie będzie wiedział, że przeżyłeś atak Voldemorta!

James uniósł rękę. Ostatnio posiwiał, a może to gra światła i nerwy ostatnich dni. Przeczuwał szóstym zmysłem, iż jego syn przybędzie niebawem.

– Musimy go sprawdzić! – mocno stwierdził. – Nie chcę, aby był inny niż ja. Zobaczymy, czy zeslashujemy go z osobnikiem płci męskiej! – uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń. – Jeśli nie, nie mogę mu się ukazać. To nie będzie fair względem Harry'ego! Jak trzeba będzie poczekamy kolejne 16 lat aż Harry odkryje w sobie ten wymiar magii! Ty chyba to rozumiesz, Łapa?

– Jasne, stary Rogaczu-zabijako! – miękko i efektywnie, do bólu ckliwie. – Lecę po chłopaczków!

Oddalił się, a James oglądał swego syna przez jednostronnie przezroczystą ścianę.

Snape wędrował wzrokiem po suficie, podążał za jakąś muchą. Nagle wystawił język dynamicznie, jak żaba, i połknął powietrze. Harry trącił przyjaciela w ramię.

– Spadamy! Wrócimy potem, jakoś wyjaśnimy Syriuszowi.

Już chcieli się wycofać, lecz Snape w majakach rzekł:

– Ogniste włosy... chcę targać za ogniste włosy...

– Moje że niby, za przeproszeniem? – Ron pisnął, wysiadł nagle psychicznie.

Wtem wkroczył Syriusz z kilkunastoma młodymi, prężnymi mężczyznami.

– Wybieraj, siostrzeniec! Wybieraj! – zachęcił ruchem prezenterskim.

Ci stali w szeregu. Niektórzy potulni, inni zalotnie przyglądający się lub dający znaki. Jeden czarny wyraźnie upodobał sobie Rona. Widać, że Syriusz zadbał o rozmaitość charakterów oraz cech fizycznych wśród kochanków.

Harry był tak niezdecydowany.

– To był głupi pomysł... – pomyślał, ale, na Boga, gdyby to teraz powiedział, to byłby koniec świata chyba... co za wstyd!

Powiedział:

– To był głupi pomysł!

Syriusz stanął jak wryty. Wąsy jego stały się smutną, smętną podkówką. Snape powoli przekrzywił szyję, by wlepić mokre ślepia w Ronalda Weasleya. O czym myślał...? Rudzielec starał się nie patrzyć w jego kierunku.

Harry schował ręce w kieszenie i na pokaz kopnął w powietrze, jakby chciał zmusić do lotu niewidzialny kamyczyek.

– No, Syriusz... Ja i Ron spadamy, mamy do napisania referat karny na eliksiry...

– Da się sprawę ułagodzić! – Syriusz sapnął, szukając poparcia w zapatrzonych w Rona oczach Snape'a.

– No... ta... – Harry jęknął. – Ale my tego, spadamy, bo nudno się zrobiło, nie? Ale karniaka rzeczywiście... ułagodzenie go to dobry pomysł, Syriusz... no to, pa.

– Poczekaj chwilkę! – Black wyciągnął za nim rękę.

Odwołał szybko mężczyzn i znów zniknął za ścianą.

James stał jak słup, opierając czoło na sztywnych palcach.

– Nie stój jak słup soli, bo ten widok mnie boli... – zadeklamował z uczuciem Syriusz.

– Rym męski dokładny, jakżeby inaczej – James odparł niemal natychmiast, sapliwie.

Łapa pacnął łapą Rogacza po ostrych rogach i stępił ich ostrość, by zmniejszyć ból.

– Ostrogi, ostre rogi pana kuszą i nęcą, by me nogi poszły za panem, tam gdzie głogi rosną, gdzie kwitną obłoki i schodzą się nasze drogi!

James stworzył sobie dystans.

– Spokojnie, nie musisz deklamować poezji... jestem już ustatkowany emocjonalnie. Ten chłopak wolno kuma w materii tego wymiaru magii!

– James! Więc niech tylko zobaczy zeslashowanie mężczyzn! Niech przejdzie Próbę Pierwszą! Próbę Wzrokową! Jeśli przyjmie ją spokojnie, ukaż mu się w końcu, szaleńcze!

James zagryzł szczęki.

– Masz to. Przypiąłem mu specjalny czujnik. Będziesz mógł obserwować reakcje jego ciała i umysłu na tym ekraniku, gdy ja odrzucę kontrolę swego ciała i umysłu, by wpaść w wir szaleństwa z Severusem!

Black wrócił do sali z tronami.

– Harry, zostań tylko na chwilkę i popatrz! Ja i Snape... chcielibyśmy odegrać pewne przedstawienie, ale odbierz je jako dosłowność, jak najpełniej jak dosłowność, pamiętaj!

Wuj klasnął w dłonie dwukrotnie. Pomieszczenie rozjechało się w szwach. Zarumieniło się, ściany stały się namiętnie czerwone i aksamitne z wyglądu. Z sufitu wypełzły nagle języki, kończyny, narządy rozrodcze (ludzkie, ale też bardziej wyszukane – kosmitów jakichś bodajże...). Plątaninie macek, szczypiec, dziwnych pulsujących bąblów i kosmatych kształtów nie było końca.

Harry i Ron tylko mogli obserwować zmiany, jakie zachodziły w pomieszczeniu.

Syriusz zerwał z siebie ubranie. Rzucił na Snape i to samo zrobił z jego. Ten jeszcze nie do końca kontaktował. Trony unosiły się na mięsistym podium, zostało zaakcentowane mocniejszym, purpurowym reflektorem. Trony zapadały się w podłodze wysokiego podium, a z miękkiej materii uformowało się przestronne łoże, nad wyraz przestrzenne.

Z sufitu mlasnęło i na podłożu wylądował z gracją szczupły pan we fraku, jego twarz skryta była całkowicie za białą maską.

Na górze, dość już wysoko, na chyboczącym się podium z lekka, Syriusz uniósł ręce ku niebu.

– Partner dziś dominujący: Syriusz Orion Antales Fidol Black – zapodał prezentersko pan we fraku i jął przemawiać żywo dalej: Pozycja Pierwsza! Płonący Areodaktyl!

Syriusz jak szmaciana lalka wzniósł się wysoko pod niebo (sufit otworzył się już jakiś czas temu). Zapłonął prawdziwym ogniem pożądania. Płomienie zdawały się lizać niebo. Red Black przeleciał dystans dzielący go do Snape'a (jakieś 200-300 metrów na oko) w sekundę. Ryk Snape'a, gdy ogień trysnął z ich mięsistego łoża, zapadł w pamięć Harry'emu na całe życie.

– Matko Boska! – pomyślał wtedy, szczerze przerażony.

Wzlot...

Spadek...

Ogień!

Wzlot...

Spadek...

Ogień!

Kilka sekund mija tylko...

Prezenter zrywa dolną połowę maski i jego uśmiechnięte usta zwracają się rześko do Harry'ego. Coraz więcej fragmentów ścian odpada, pomieszczenie zmienia się w las kosmiczno-ludzkich narządów.

– Pozycja Numer Dwa! – gromki okrzyk, a potem cichy rechot pełen zberezeństwa: – Kijankowe Jezioro Marzeń!

Snape usiłował się podnieść na łokciu, złapać oddech. Syriusz zaś rozczłonkował się. Stał się kilkoma częściami siebie, integrującymi się we wspólnym celu. Nogi Syriusza latały i co chwila atakowały drgające konwulsyjnie ciało Severusa. Harry obserwował przerażony i nie mógł dojść, co się tam dzieje, lecz przerażające nogi, ręce, brzuchy, łokcie, głowy, stopy, włosy, wąsy, policzki i inne powielały się i autonomicznie zwielokrotniały siłę natarcia jednostkowych partii ciała, co emitowało potężne wstrząsy na podium. Severus ryczał jak panienka. Zaczęło wydzielać się światło, gdyż skumulował się taki nadmiar energii, iż nie miała już jak uciekać tylko w ten sposób.

– Sahara! – pomyślał Harry, źrenice jego to były dwa Księżyce. – Co za dzicz... jaka... dzicz!

Nareszcie Kijanki ssące i nacierające na nagie ciało Snape'a uformowały na powrót Syriusza, takiego jakiego chłopak znał.

Prezenter stał do niego plecami, lecz teraz wykonał dynamiczny obrót, nie ruszając żadną częścią ciała. Co za subtelność i oszczędność ruchów.

– Pozycja trzecia... Chiński Smok!

Znów zapatrzył się na podium.

Syriusz upłynnił swe ciało, a raczej upłynniło go tajemnicze oddziaływanie z zewnątrz. Wydłużył się, pobierając dodatkową materię z sił witalnych kochanka, sprawiając mu tym rozkoszny ból. Black Dragon zatoczył magiczną spiralę, sypiąc iskry. Potem wleciał w usta Severusa i drugim otworem, niższym, wyleciał. To był nieprzerwany potok cielesny, namiętne zapętlenie! Syriusza nie była końca. Jego ciało, jak wielki, rozgrzany, oślizgły, poruszający się obwarzanek, przemierzało wnętrze Severusa. Jakieś dwie wypustki smocze wylazły z jednego z punktów jego ciała i ostatnie otwory w ciele Snape'a nie zajete przez nic, nozdrza, już nie były nie zajęte... Roolercooster cielesny w końcu ustał.

– Pozycja...

– Dość! – Harry tupnął nogą.

Ron leżał obok niego, nieprzytomny.

Harry tupnięciem zmiażdżył chyba mały palec przyjaciela.

– Jeśli przeżyjemy... – pomyślał Harry, bo (jak zresztą słusznie) przypuszczał, że to dopiero początek imprezy. – Powiem Ronowi, że się spiliśmy, tak, tak mu powiem. A to, to były pijackie, niezwykle okropne deliria tremens, na Boga, tak mu powiem!

Na wpół martwe oczy Snape'a gapiły się bezczelnie prosto w jego oczy. Szklista maź na nich, zdawała się być mazią skrajnego wycieńczenia, mazią śmierci.

– Nietoperz zaraz zdechnie... – przemknęło przez myśl bliznowatemu.

Zwymiotował, wziął Rona i dokonał topornej ewakuacji.

Odprowadzały go martwe oczy Snape'a.

Zza kosmicznych narządów monstrualnych wielkości dobiegał cichy, wszędobylski, wypełniający czaszkę szloch.


End file.
